


A Frequency of Me and You

by childofsurprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Just admit your feelings damnit, Lightsaber Battles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: Rey is doing her usual Jedi training course in the woods when she feels a familiar pull. Frustrated at his constant interruptions, they begin to duel. As they fight, they knock into a strange flower which releases some pollen into the air.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	A Frequency of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! This is my contribution to the Reylo Sex Pollen Challenge by [@jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit)! And my first time writing a sex pollen fic; hopefully I got all the technicalities correct.  
> Enjoy! :)

_We were on fire  
_ _A frequency of me and you  
_ _One flame bursting into two_  
_We watched the whole world burn away  
_ _I was you, and, baby, you were me_

**_(Twin Flames - In This Moment)_ **

Rey's mind was blank. She took a deep breath, her nose filling with the scent of the forest, and welcomed the force into her, allowing it to lift her from her seat along with the rocks surrounding her. She could hear BB-8 beeping and shuffling around but did not acknowledge him.

She strove to focus on the here and now; the light breeze whispering through her hair, her abdomen rising and falling in time with her breath, the weight of her hands upon her thighs, the force energy flowing around her, within her.

“Be with me,” she whispered. “be with me, be with me.”

Nothing happened.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders further, unclenching her jaw and unsticking her tongue from the roof of her mouth. She took another deep breath.

“Be with me,” she repeated, her tone slightly more forceful. “be with me, be with me. Be with me. Be. With. Me. ”

She opened her eyes.

“They’re not with me.” She told BB-8 who cocked his head and beeped sadly. She groaned and released the force holding the rocks so they hit the forest floor, spraying dirt to the neighbouring plants. Then she lowered herself to the ground. the moment she felt the earth meet her foot, she was off, walking away from the clearing, angrily swiping at plants in her path. She could see Leia standing further up at the path and walked over, trying to calm herself as she approached.

Leia turned to face her and smiled. Rey tried to relax her features into a calmer expression but failed miserably when Leia said;

“Rey. Be patient.”

Rey sighed and stopped in front of her, her disappointment tangible in the air between them.

“I’m starting to think it isn’t possible,” she admitted. “To hear the voices of the Jedi who came before.”

Leia’s eyes pierced into her, patient and wise as ever. “Nothing’s impossible.”

Rey’s mouth quirked upwards and her tension faded. She trusted Leia with her life and if she said it was possible, it would be so.

“Nothing’s impossible.” She echoed, her voice steady. Leia smiled and nodded. “I’m going to run the training course.”

Leia held out the lightsaber which had once belonged to her father, her brother, and now Rey. Rey wrapped her hand around the cool metal, feeling like she was being reunited with a limb. The women shared a smile before Rey started running, BB-8 beeping enthusiastic encouragement after her.

As she ran, her thoughts wandered, as they often did, to Ben Solo. She couldn’t admit this to anyone, not even Leia, that she still dreamt and even saw him at times over the last year via their force bond. She often cut the feed as soon as she did, or ignored him. She knew some people were still bitter and angry at her for leaving him alive in the throne room, whilst others questioned her allegiance. Leia, Finn and Chewbacca had defended her and she had been allowed to remain, but that did not stop the looks, the comments, the cold-shoulders.

She wondered how he was, what he was doing right that moment. What he was wearing, probably his usual black-robed uniform. Was he alone or with someone else? Did he have any friends? Who did he eat breakfast with or any meal with? Did his eyes light up at the thought of food, like hers? Or did he simply eat without tasting it? Did he raise the food to his mouth, letting it swirl around his tongue or simply swallow? How was he sleeping? Did he lie awake as she did? Did he replay the events of last year with his head, searching fro further meaning, further hints, wishing he could go back but knowing he couldn’t?

What went through his mind when he killed someone, regret, fear, anger, joy? Or did it depend on who he was killing? Or was his mind blank and then the emotions rushed in afterward?

She wanted to know everything.

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek and picked up the pace. She wasn’t going to think about Ben Solo, especially on her training course. That was a dangerous territory. It either ended with her smashing up the nearest object, crying or with her hand down her trousers, her fingers rubbing her clit and easing in and out of her until she got released.

She slowed as she approached the rope bridge, placing the helmet upon her head and igniting her lightsaber as the training shooter droid zoomed up behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the force, allowing her arm and hand to move almost independently to her body. Instinctively.

Her feet were another story. They gripped the rope but nearly slid a few times as she swung the lightsaber. She grunted as this happened, scowling, fighting to keep herself steady. She reached the other side and flung the helmet off, lightsaber still ignited and ran on.

The droid zoomed after her, shooting which she deflected easily. Using the force, she jumped, catching the branch of a tree. She swung her lightsaber in an arch, cutting the red ribbon attached to a high branch. As she caught it, another presence hit her and she fell. Her hands were still gripped around her lightsaber and ribbon as she landed on the forest floor.

She knew that presence.

Imagining large metal walls inside her brain, she ran. Her breathing turned frantic, her movement less slick, she cut plants out of her way as she tore away from the site. Yet the presence followed her still.

The training droid began to dart, shooting randomly. A blast hit her arm and she cried out. Gritting her teeth, she began to fight the droid, trying to drive her lightsaber into it. It dodged her attack and she slashed into a tree, bringing it down. She lunged and the droid dodged, shooting her again. She spun, hoping to catch it but hit another tree. She grunted, fury engulfing her. He was messing with her.

She threw her lightsaber in a wide arch, pulling it back to her like a boomerang. The other hand reached out with the force and a stick flew into it. The droid, dodging the lightsaber, came into her view and she drove the stick in to, sticking it to a tree. It died in a puff of smoke. Rey stuck her left hand out and caught her lightsaber, the red ribbon still in her grasp.

She turned and there he stood.

Her heart jumped into her mouth. Framed in his black cloak, his mask glinted in the sunlight. Each time she saw him he seemed to grow more handsome. She shook her head against this thought and gripped her lightsaber tighter, the ribbon fluttering to the ground between them. An end stretched out towards them both and they both looked at it and then each other. Rey scowled

“Look what you made me do,” she snarled, pulling the stick out of the droid and dropping it.

A chuckle came from under the mask, deep and rich. A thrill ran through her.

“If you wanted training, you could’ve asked me.”

“Never.”

“We shall see.”

She blinked and his lightsaber was ignited, the red fire lunging towards her. She dodged, twisting her wrists her lightsaber blocked his, her feet dancing to the side. He nodded.

“Good. Work on your footwork though.”

She growled and jerked her lightsaber upwards, pointing at his face. He did not move to stop her.

“Get away from me.”

“I’m light-years away from you.”

She growled and lowered her lightsaber. He had a point. He wasn’t physically here. She could simply walk away and hope he’d fade away eventually. Her curiosity was spiked, her stomach turning in knots.

He swung his lightsaber upwards and down. Not thinking, she rose hers and shifted backward so they were level with each other. He gave the smallest of nods and flicked his wrist, wrapping his blade around hers so it spun out of her grip.

She brought it back to her grasp almost immediately with the force. She frowned when he stayed still for her to retrieve her weapon.

“What are you doing?” She hissed, igniting it.

“Training you.”

“I. Don’t Need. Training. From. You.” Every word she spat out, she slashed and lunged at him, swinging her lightsaber this way and that. He dodged and blocked every single one.

“Focus.” He barked. “Don’t just swing mindlessly.”

She growled and grounded her feet. She raised her lightsaber in an attack stance, straight out in front of her, and he responded. They began to fight, dancing around each other. She found herself relaxing into the movements, listening as he gave pointers but still rolling her eyes. She found herself using what she considered to be her best movements against his and scowled and tensed when he easily blocked her. She neatly dodged almost all of his attacks. He never actually touched her, just allowed her to feel the heat of his lightsaber on her skin where he would have sliced through her. This was then followed by some comment about her stance or concentration or attitude;

“Straighten your back.”

“Look at me, not the tree.”

“Stop rolling your eyes and focus Rey.”

“You’re worse than Luke or Leia.” She grumbled, blocking one of his arches. This earnt her a sharp push into the dirt and his lightsaber coming up to her neck before she slashed at it and stood up.

As he parried her blow, she span out of his path, jumping into the air and driving the hilt of her lightsaber into his mask, knocking it. He paused and withdrew his lightsaber. She paused, as he had done, catching her breath.

He pulled it off, his hair floating slightly in the breeze. Rey fought not to stare, her stomach clenching, heat growing between her legs, her heart thumping painfully against her chest. Even with his scar, he was beautiful. She gritted her teeth, shaking her thoughts away and they resumed.

There was something profoundly intimate about staring into Ben’s eyes, without blinking, without wavering and having him stare back with the same degree of focus and intensity. It was disconcerting at times, but she enjoyed the warm feeling of the force wrapping around them.

“Your problem,” he began after he’d brushed her arm with the very edge of his lightsaber so she could feel the searing heat against her skin. He withdrew his lightsaber so he was only holding the hilt. “is not with your skills.” He tapped her arm with the hilt.

“The problem is your mind.” He tapped her head, softly. She scowled. “And I shall keep showing and teaching you your mistakes until you learn to stop making them.” He leered over her. “Even if it means I have to beat you bloody to do it.”

“Come on then.” She challenged, raising her lightsaber, her hands were to the side, level with her head, her feet apart and wide, solid. He grinned and swung into her.

They clashed, sparks flying, both using the force to strengthen their blows. Rey scrunched up her face, shoving him. Ben’s eyes darkened and he pressed back, using his height to his advantage. Rey stared up at him as loomed over her, she could see all his moles, count his eyelashes. Her eye flickered to his lips, plump and shiny again the light, then back to his eyes. He was looking at her mouth. She yanked away from him.

The force of her movement caused her to stumble, crashing through the plants. She saw Ben retract his lightsaber and reach for her. She tripped over a branch and crashed to the ground. A few moments later Ben landed on top of her, winding her. Strange golden pollen littered the air around them. Rey could see a red and golden swirled flower lying on the ground, ripped at the stem. They had crashed into it and tore it from the earth as they fell. The pollen smelt of honey and drifted down and settle upon them.

Ben put his hands on the earth and drew his upper body away from her. They looked at each other, breathing in the pollen. Their eyes went to the others’ lips. Then Rey’s hands shot out, curling around his tunic and yanked him back down, her lips meeting his.

Kissing him was like the first soft rain after a drought.

Their mouths were slow at first but they found a rhythm, increasing their pressure. Ben’s teeth gripped her bottom lip and she moaned deeply. Her legs curled around his waist, drawing him in. He moved onto his elbows so he could stroke her hair. His tongue brushed against her lip and she opened her mouth for him, angling her head and sighing into his mouth.

Thoughts of where they were, what they were doing faded away to be replaced by a sheer physical sensation. His body was warm and heavy against hers, she could feel his heart pounding, feel his erection digging into her thigh. His lips left hers and she whined, only to gasp a moment later as he sucked upon her neck. His hand circled her jaw, pulling her face to one side so he could access her neck better. He sucked and bit at her skin, making her writhe beneath him and moan.

Reys hands yanked at his clothes, pulling his belt off. She unhooked her legs and he raised his hips upwards so she can lift his tunic and unfasten his trousers. Ben shuddered and groaned into her neck as her hand wrapped around his cock. It was soft and hard within her hand and massive; she could barely curl her fingers around the width of it. She began to pump at his dick, experimenting with her pressure and speed. Ben growled as she squeezed the top and ran her thumb over it, feeling wetness against her skin.

Ben pulled away from her, pulling at her white scarves, pulling them down. She sat up so he could pull her top from her body. His eyes roamed one her, hungrily making her blush. He sat up, pulling his cloak off and lying it upon the ground. Next off was his tunic and undershirt from his body as she wriggled out of her trousers and underwear. He yanked his trousers and underwear off and then reached for her. He kissed her as he lay her down upon the cloak.

Everywhere he touched her left a stain of fire.

His mouth kissed down her neck, her collarbones, her chest, curling around her breasts, her nipples. He sucked and she cried out, arching into him. His hand traced down her stomach and then up her inner thigh. She whined and heard him chuckle. His mouth went to her other nipple, his tongue swirling around it before biting it. His hand went to her breast, squeezing and twisting her nipple. Rey gripped his hair, arching into him, moaning. He kissed down her stomach, shifting his body as he went. He pulled her legs onto his shoulders, framing his face. His eyes glanced up at hers, dark and full of lust. She nodded and he bent down and licked her clit.

She gasped, her body trembling softly. He delved his tongue into her hot wet cunt, licking her, sucking her, circling her clit as she cried out and writhed against the cloak. He gripped her hips, pinning her down and she wrapped her legs around his head, dragging him closer. Her hands moved to his hair, running through it, entwining it in her fingers. He kept up a steady motion with his tongue against her clit as she squirmed and cursed. Her legs were shaking and her cunt was pulsating, longing. He seemed to read this and slid two fingers inside of her. She cried out.

“Fuck, yes, please, Ben, please.” She moaned, rocking against him. As his fingers began to move in and out of her slowly, he moved his tongue side to side, getting faster. Rey panted, her thighs pressing against his head. He switched from side to side to circles, his fingers thrust inside of her, curling. Rey felt like she was about to explode. She tried to push Ben away, but he ignored her and increased his efforts, his fingers trusting and curling, his tongue lapping at her and she succumbed to the pleasure as it carried her away.

When she came back to her body, Ben was sitting up, breathing heavily. She sat up, reaching for him. She pushed him backward, so he was leaning against a tree and then kissed him. She kissed his neck, her lips caressing the soft skin, nipping gently. She treated her mouth down his torso, his abdomen, enjoying hearing his gasps and hisses. Then she was level with his cock.

She leaned over and gently sucked the top.

“God, Rey,” Ben growled, his eyes rolling back. Rey giggled and opened her mouth, adjusting on to her hands and knees so she could take more of him in her mouth. As she reached around halfway, she relaxed her throat and curled a hand around the base of him, moving it in tandem with her mouth, spit drooling out so she could wet the base also. Her tongue flicked against him, zigzagging against him as she lifted her head and swirled it over the tip of his cock, squeezing with her hand. Her other hand joined in, both pumping his dick, twisting and alternating between squeezing and being feather-light, as her mouth and tongue focused upon his tip, circling, sucking. She glanced up at him and smirked as she saw his eyes were closed, his mouth open, moaning, writhing against the tree.

He was in the palm of her hand. And mouth.

She rebased one hand, edging her mouth down. He sucked in air, swearing softly. She relaxed her throat, her eyes watering slightly as she rebased her other hand and moved her jaw down his length slowly. She gagged slightly but got to the bottom, sucking in air through her nose. She felt Ben’s hands curl around her hair and looked up at him. He was gazing at her, his eyes glazed over. Rey flicked her tongue against him.

“Fuck, Rey.”

She smiled and continued to do so. She pulled again this up to his tip, running her tongue over him, tasting the salt of his pre-cum, Rey released him from her mouth and crawled over to him. Her hand gripped his cock, putting him into position and then sank on to it with a sigh.

They both stilled, holding each other. Leaves, twigs, stones of the forest floor dug into her knees and legs but she ignored them, focusing solely upon Ben. Ben kissed her mouth delicately. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she leaned into the kiss and rocked her hips. He moaned into her mouth, one arm encircling her waist, the other coming up to caress her breast.

She began to rock on his cock, occasionally gripping his shoulder to add an up and down motion. Bens' lips moved to her neck and she moaned, her movements increasing. Bens' body responded to hers, his breathing quickened. Both of his hands gripped at her waist, offering her more support as she moved. Their breathing increased, Rey's heart pounded in her chest and they locked eyes. Fear, lust, affection; she read them all upon his face. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Tranquility swam over Rey as their lips met. Time seemed to stop, as did her heart. The only thing in the world was Ben; his lips, soft and warm against her own. His body pressed to hers, warmth radiating off of him. His cock inside of her, filling her. His presence, strong and unwavering yet, also soft and caring. His hands, curved around her body, holding it, supporting it. His scent of sweat and salt and the earth. His joy, his protectiveness, his wanting, his longing, his vulnerability flowing through her mind as hers was flowing through his as they met in the middle their bond.

His cock twitched and Ben shuddered, breaking the kiss and delving his face into her neck. His fingers dug into her and he rocked, panting and groaning. Rey responded to his movements and stroked his hair, kissing his head. Ben gasped and shifted. Rey felt his cock leave her and hot liquid hit her cunt, her thighs, her lower abdomen. She pulled Bens face upwards and kissed his mouth as he gasped and shook.

His hand went to the back of her head and kissed her hard, biting into her lip. When he’d stopped shaking, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, a soft smile creeping over her Rey.

“Rey,” he whispered, his eyes glistening. She nodded.

“I know. Me too.” She admitted as her tears spilled over her cheeks. They curled around each other and held on. Clinging desperately to one another. They had to let go eventually and when he did, Rey felt her heart splinter in her chest.

They got dressed in silence, not looking, or acknowledging one another. Rey clipped her lightsaber back on to her hip at the same time he did and they faced each other. He slipped his mask on his head and Rey arranged her own features to blank.

“Will you ever come back?”

He froze and then straightened up.

“As I said before, let the past die.”

“Even what happened just then?” She longed to see his face, to read it, to implore him. She made no move to stop her tears, now flowing down her face. He gave no answer but flickered away. Lightyears away.

Rey ignited her lightsaber and slashed at the nearest tree, a scream tearing from her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave me a comment or a give a quick kudos. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anyataylorjxy)
> 
> I know things are rough for everyone right now but my work closed and I have no job until next year, so if you liked this story, please consider supporting me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/emrys). Any donation will help me through the next few months. Thank you ❤️


End file.
